Beautiful Tyrant! Fiend Angelical!
by thedarknessofthemoon
Summary: Set in NY, Edward is a young, bored hotel Heir in need of some excitement in his excessive lifestyle. When his cousin makes a bet with him, a fate encounter with an annoymous girl may just be exactly what he's been waiting for. Rated M for lemons.
1. Prologue

AN: Thanks for Lauraisawkward for banging this out so quicky as my beta. :)

Just a quick note, this is a new story I'm working on. I have this thought churning in my head, so if ya'll are interested story so far, please, please let me know. This is just the Prologue, a taste if you will. :)

As always, SM owns. not me.

Beautiful Tyrant! Fiend Angelical!

_A Prologue:_

_Two Households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break new mutiny._

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parent's strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_And the Continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

_-Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare_

New York City, Center of the Universe.

EPOV

My eyes grazed over the room, searching for something, I wasn't sure of what yet. The ballroom was filled with the usual botoxed, overly-tanned upper crest of New York socialites. It was the same old tiresome group I was used to. I pulled my dark mask over my face, covering the distaste that was usually worn. Another event hosted by family, I was bored and tired; they no longer excited me as they once did.

"Well hello, Cousin," an all too familiar voice called.

"Evening Emmett," I replied in the monotone voice that I had been falling into as of late. I kept my eyes on the party as I picked up my martini and drew a slow sip. The alcohol stung my taste buds like bitter gall. Drinking was the only thing that ignited my dead senses lately, that, and sometimes women. Emmett came to stand beside me and rested his elbows on the banister, checking out the crowd of peasants that milled about the ballroom of one of my father's hotels.

"Are you enjoying the party?" he asked me dryly, already knowing the answer.

I sneered at his remark and snorted in response.

"Hardly, these events have become horribly tiresome," I rolled my eyes from behind my mask and turned to face Emmett. I noticed for the first time what he was wearing. He had paired a devilish red mask and horns with his black tux.

"Nice outfit, _cousin,"_ I remarked. Emmett was known for being almost as slick and conniving as I, a fitting outfit for such an event, a masquerade. A chance to hide our faces from our friends and foes and for one night, reveal what was truly behind the mask.

"You see anything good here?" he asked me as we watched the patrons sway and dance in the ecstasy of the party from a safe distance.

"Just the usual pathetic lot from the looks of it," I replied. I had already worked my way through anyone worthy of a second glance. I needed a change of scene, or I'd have to succumb to cougar catching, which would never happen.

"Anyone worthwhile I've already fucked," I told him as I slowly churned my olive in my glass.

"Oh really? Are you so sure, dear cousin?"

"Unfortunately yes, and if not, It's not like I couldn't," I told him. I placed the olive between my teeth and pulled it from the tiny stick, and chewed at rubbery object.

"Hmm…" Finishing the rest of my drink, I turned to Emmett who was wearing a devious grin, one I knew all too well.

"What is it?" I asked him, unsure I really wanted to know.

"I have a proposition for you," He smiled and turned to face me.

"What might that be that?" I asked. He had piqued my interest.

"I pick someone, and you must go home with them tonight, and prove you can fuck whomever you chose." He stood and crossed his arms across his wide chest.

"Oh please, Emmett, this is too easy," I laughed.

"Then you shouldn't be afraid of the challenge," he retorted.

"Fine. What are the terms?"

"How about if you lose, you owe me one, whenever, whatever no questions asked and vice versa."

"Those hardly seem like high terms, Emmett."

"Maybe now, but you never know what favor you might need to cash in," he added.

"True," I remarked remembering the last time I had been arrested, my father had refused to bail me out, so it had been Emmett who had been there for me.

"Fine, who shall it be then?" I asked scanning the room with him from the upper balcony. We stood in silence as Emmett carefully chose his prey. I heard him snort and a sly grin grew across his face slowly and menacingly.

"There. The one with angel wings, wearing a cream dress. Let's see if Satan's worthiest seducer can lure even an angel back to his lair," Emmett said in a cold and low voice. I turned to see who Emmett was referring too; I spot her immediately. How had I not seen her before? I watched my objective move through the ballroom with an air of grace in her step. I didn't recognize her through her mask, perhaps there was some flesh blood in this room tonight after all.

"Deal." I stood straight and thrust my empty glass towards Emmett. He chuckled lightly as I walked away and headed towards the main staircase.

"I'll be watching you from here," he remarked. I smirked and slowly descended the stairs, my eyes transfixed on my prey.

This angelic figure swayed through the crowd, she wore a simple cream garment with tiny intricate beading woven throughout the material, no doubt a designer dress. In the center, a set of feathered wings splay from her back. Long, pin straight brown hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, two strands were held back from the sides of her face by a pearled clip. She was petite and slim; no doubt she was young, probably about my age. I ran my usual tactics through my mind, perhaps if I remain anonymous; it would be to my advantage, my reputation often preceded me.

Keeping a safe distance, I watched her break away from her conversation and move towards the refreshment table. I chuckled when I watched her order a punch, how cute. Slowly striding my way around the perimeter of the room, I stalked her like a cat watching its unknowing prey. This would be interesting; the little angel was probably a virgin too. The girl hunched over when she received her drink, a quick flash of silver was pulled from her purse. I immediately recognized the object and had to hold in a chuckle. This beautiful swan-like creature had spiked her own punch, interesting. I decided to make my move and slightly strode up behind her and grasping her hand lightly, I leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, this gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Sensing the blood rushing to her cheeks, she slowly turned to me. Beneath her mask I saw the most beautiful pair of deep brown eyes I had ever seen. Without missing a beat, she replied.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong with your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saint have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

She was good, really good. Obviously well educated, I liked that. I cracked a sideways grin and continued my line, "Have not saints lips, and holy palmer's too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," she said softly as she traced the outline of my lips with her delicate finger. _Who was this girl?_

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," she taunted me slightly.

"Then move not, while my prayers effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged," I delivered the last line and slowly leant in, her body unmoving as I lightly pressed my lips against her full round blushing set of pilgrims. A devil was I, giving my sin to an angel. I stepped away slowly. Her lashes fluttered beneath her mask, and jilted by our connection.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," she stammered out.

"Sin from my lips o trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," I told her and kissed her again, more firmly and passionate than the last time. She seemed too sweet and innocent; I tasted the sugary fruit of punch and liquor on her lips as I grazed my tongue over them one last time before breaking the kiss.

"You kiss by the book," she smirked as me and continued "and lest I be a saint, worthy to absolve anyone of sin," she adlibbed and drew out her flask from her purse and threw back a sip. Her pink tongue darted out, a licked up a small drop from her lip.

"Miss, your mother wants to see you!" a stout grey haired woman rushed over and beckoned her. She nodded in reply and made to leave. _No freaking way. _

"Wait," I grasped her holy palm between mine and pulled her back. "Can I see you again?" I asked her before she left me. I stood waiting, as she looked me thoroughly up and down with a grin.

"I suppose so. I'll send my maid for you at midnight, be in the main lobby," she instructed me. Turning to leave, I held her hand firmly, not quite letting her go.

"And do you have a name?" I asked in a low voice, my eyes brooding with need behind my mask.

"You, my dear Romeo, can call me Juliet," she said playfully and chassed lightly away.

****

If you enjoyed this thus far, please let me know and review! Thank you, xoxo!! Dark


	2. Act I, Scene I

AN: Thank you to LaraisAwkward for Beta'ing this chapter! xoxo!

I know that it's been a while since I posted the prologue, however, I do intend to carry on with this story. I have been crazy busy the last few weeks leading up until Christmas, working the weekends and such, so bare with me.

Also, for those of you who read QLC, fear not, the chap will be posted as soon as it's been beta'd. :) My life is returning to normal...sigh.

I do not own Twilight, or Shakespeare but I mess with them both.

This chapter contains, lemons, drinking and drugs- if that bothers you, then stop right now. If not...carry on!

* * *

_Speak again, O bright angel for thou art_

_As glorious to this night, being o'ver my head,_

_As is a winged messenger of heaven_

_Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes_

_Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him_

_When he bestrides the lazy pacing clouds_

_And sails upon the bosom of air._

_-Romeo and Juliet, Act II scene II_

BPOV

I slowly turned and let my hand drop from his firm grasp. It took all my will to walk away from the mysterious man in the mask. I felt a strange desire to stay, but my feet moved of their own accord. I kept my eyes low and focused on the shuffling feet in front of me as I followed my maid, Ms. Banner. When her pace slowed, I lifted my eyes up to find my mother talking gaily with a small group of people. I examined them carefully, trying to decipher who they were.

"Isabella, come meet Mr. and Mrs. Vanderhos , and their son, Ethan," My mother introduced me to them. I nodded politely to the elderly couple dressed in fine designer clothes, and did my best to ignore the snooty adolescent standing beside them.

"Pleasure to meet you, Isabella." Ethan shot me a dashing smile as he lightly grasped my hand and drew it to his lips. As the soft flesh of his lips pressed against the back of my hand, I felt dirty and winced. With a smug look upon his face, Ethan stepped away proudly. I tried not to scoff; no doubt he thought he was worthy enough for _the_ Miss Isabella Swan. I tried not to laugh, at that preposterous idea of him and me together.

Ever so subtly, I let the corners of my mouth tip in a sarcastic smile.

"Isabella," my mother addressed me in a tone only I was familiar with; she knew I was being sassy. "Ethan will be attending school with you next week at St. Marys. The Vanderhos' will be hosting the white party weekend in the Hamptons. Perhaps, Ethan can familiarize you with your future classmates."

"How nice," I replied. I could sense Ethan already staking his claim on me in his mind. Perhaps he should just whip it out and go ahead and pee on me already. I ignored my mother who shot me another sideways look, when then Vanderhos' weren't looking.

"Ethan, why don't you ask Isabella to dance? We don't want to bore you young folk. Come Renee, let's get us another drink," My step-father finally spoke up and hooked his arm through my tipsy mother's. My heart dropped as Ethan stepped forward offering me his hand. I reluctantly obliged and gingerly placed my arm atop his.

I noticed his chest puff out and his back straighten as we stepped towards the dance floor. He spun me once as we stepping onto the white marble floor, and then pulled me back into his arms with the grace of a refined gentleman. Our bodies swayed in unison to the soft gentle jazz tone that rang throughout the ballroom. Ethan proudly displayed me like a crown jewel, but I wasn't his to display. I made light of his small talk, responding to him with one word answers. I felt myself aching for the song to be over, my eyes drifting around the room for my Romeo…

"Isabella?"

"Yes, I do." I answered him quickly, realizing I hadn't been paying attention.

"I… uh.. actually asked where you wanted to attend school next year," Ethan stuttered out. I noticed his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I—" I responded flustered.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" familiar voice spoke up beside us. I glanced up and there he was; standing tall, straight as an arrow in a dark black tuxedo and wearing a straight necktie, not one of those cheesy bow ties that make you look like a butler. His emerald eyes glinted through the black with gold trim Venetian mask he was wearing. He placed a firm hand on Ethan's shoulder, and politely pulled him away from my arms.

"Oh, um…sure," Ethan stammered out, trying to keep his trying to keep his gentlemanly composure. He was whisked quickly aside as my masked savior swooped in. My shoulders unconsciously relaxed as he resumed Ethan's position. The corners of his mouth were tipped up ever so slightly, as though he was trying to hide a smile.

"Were you enjoying your dance with _Ethan_?" he teased me, emphasizing his name. I glanced over to the side of the room where Ethan was pacing on the sidelines of the dance floor.

"Definitely," I said facetiously. He cracked a sideways smile and pulled me tighter into his arms. Chest to chest we moved in unison to the crooning vocals of the band. I felt a peculiar connection with this stranger. The musky scent of his cologne waifed lightly through the air; it was intoxicating. A shock tingled in my toes, sparking a surge of electricity to course through my body. It jolted all the way to the tips of my fingers; Romeo shuddered just at that moment. He must have felt it too.

The odd attachment I felt with this masked figure piqued my senses. However, in the back of my mind, I sensed the red light of warning flashing. I ignored it. Discretion I was good at, but not prudence.

"What do you want?" I asked him straight out, trying to search the brooding eyes behind the mask for answers.

"You, just you," he respond in a low whispered voice, his lips curved into a mischievous smile. I sensed he was playing a game with me. Little did he know he was playing with a master. I would remain one step ahead of him in this game of chess we'd play, besides is it not the Queen who trumps all?

I snorted, "Ha. That's a privilege many seek, but seldom few receive." It was my turn to smirk at him.

"We shall see about that," he replied with a confident tone. With that he spun me out of his arms once, and pulled me back quickly into his arms as the song came to an end. I felt myself lean heavily against him as I tried to find my place. There was something about those eyes, a need, a longing, a sadness...Setting me right, he paused, holding onto me for a brief moment before breaking our bond.

From the corner of my eye I saw Ethan striding back towards me.

"Midnight, I'll be waiting," he whispered into my ear before Ethan came to resume his previous position on the dance floor. "Oh, and wear the mask."

"Thank you for the dance miss," said the masked stranger, who then gestured towards Ethan politely. I cringed as warm, balmy hands grasped mine. Instantly I missed his graceful touch as I watched the man in the mask turn to leave. Leaning against Ethan shoulder, I studied him freely as he walked towards the exit. Thrusting hands deep into his pants pockets, his shoulders became more hunched the further he got away. I kept my eyes transfixed on his silhouette until he disappear from the room.

*****

Lobby of The Masen Hotel, Midnight

EPOV

I paced the lobby of the hotel, counting the marble floor tiles as I stomped back and forth. I found myself stepping perfectly in the center of each square tile as I counted off; my OCD seemed to creep out when I got anxious.

"Mr. Cullen, are you alright?" I heard one of the concierges timidly approach me. I growled in response and cast him a menacing look, causing him to scurry off.

_Where the fuck was she? It's…_I glanced down at my watch, _12:01! _I had been raised to be exceedingly punctual by my father.

I grunted and spun around on heel to pace the other way, when I saw the stout elderly woman from earlier that evening, shuffling towards me with black orthopedic shoes in an obvious maid uniform.

Standing there anxiously, I waited as women approached me timidly and looked me up and down.

"Are you…" she paused and leaned in forward "Signore Romeo?" she whispered to me.

"Sì," I told her and nodded.

"You will meet your Juliet at this address," she instructed me in a broken Italian accent and handed me a piece of paper. I glanced down at the slip in my hand, and inspected it further. It was handmade paper folded in half and sealed closed with red wax. _Who does that? _The emblem of the waxed seal was hard to make out, and looked like it had been purposely smeared. I broke the seal and opened the note.

_Romeo,_

Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,

Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek

For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night.

Fain would I dwell on form. Fain, fain deny

What I have spoke. But farewell compliment!

Does thou love me?

-Juliet

1:00 AM sharp. 925 Park Avenue, 18th Floor

I scanned the note hastily and re-read the hand written script another time after that.

"What apartm—" I glanced up to ask the maid, who had at some point disappeared while I had been reading. "—ent?"

I slipped the note into my right inside coat pocket and let out a long sigh. I had a little less than an hour, and the address was only a few blocks away, so I decided to kill sometime at the hotel bar.

In a city that never sleeps, "Delve" was one of the hottest bars, being that it was open late. You would think that there would be more after-hour bars in this town.

I smirked to myself; Carlisle had thought the name was so clever. He was always saying, "Let's delve right into this or that," _right_ after he'd go made himself a strong drink. A few power drinks later and him and his partners would be sketching out new business plans on cocktail napkins. He'd actually kept a few that had come to pass, tucked away in the little safe in his office. I rolled my eyes, as I thought of his tireless need to strive for perfection. The only thing I ever wanted to _delve_ into after a few drinks was the sweet nectar that awaited me between two long creamy stems. Now _that_ was worth exploring further…

I nodded to the bartender who spotted me immediately and began to fix my usual, placing it before me just as I sat down. Letting out a long sigh, I pulled out a twenty and tossed it at the edge of the bar for his tip. I didn't have to pay for the drinks, so I always tipped well. I smiled down at the waiting drink before me, and licked my lips. I often craved the bitter taste of olives, eating the directly out of the jar. So what if I liked my martini's dirty, really dirty.

Drawing my first sip I immediately felt comforted as the bitter taste tumbled down my throat, a comfort that was dashed when I felt a presence behind me. The heat and heavy breathing told me straight away who it was.

"Hello, Emmett," I said keeping my eyes steady on my drink.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked honestly, taking a seat in the empty stool beside me.

"Next time close your mouth if you want to sneak up on someone. You were panting like a dog, of course I knew it was you," I jeered back at him.

Emmett frowned at turned away to shout his drink order rudely to the bartender. I rolled my eyes at his brash display; I mean I know our family owns the place, but honestly.

"So you struck out with that girl, huh?" Emmett smiled victoriously at me.

"Night isn't over yet."

"Then why did I come to find you drowning your sorrows in gin?" Emmett sneered at me.

"Pre-game drink."

"You mean liquid courage?" Emmett teased me. I snorted and shook my head.

"What do you want Emmett? Why aren't you with Rose, instead of bothering me? Or did she finally wise up and leave your sorry ass?" I jabbed back at him, actually kind of wondering where she was. Usually those two were joined at the hip, literally. Emmett was silent for a moment and looked down at his drink to avoid eye contact with me.

"I can't believe it! She actually did," I laughed at Emmett. "Can you give me her number, I'd like to have a fuck with her, now that she's available," I teased him, not really meaning it, but I relished any chance I could to get under his skin.

"Shut the fuck up, Edward!" Emmett spat at me. I shook my head, still laughing to myself as I poured the rest of my drink down.

"What happened?" I asked him in a more serious tone.

"We got in a fight about school next year. She wants to stay in the city." I nodded in understanding. The men of the Masen Family were Yale men, and had been for over the last hundred and fifty years. Emmett and I were the only males left who still carried on the Masen blood. My Grandfather, Edward Masen the third, unfortunately had two daughters, my mother and Emmett's, and no sons to carry on his name. Hence, since I was born six months before Emmett, I was dubbed Edward Anthony Masen Cullen the fourth.

Our family was one of the oldest institutions in the New England area, and it had been my great-grandfather had opened the first Masen Hotel. Since then, it had become a worldwide chain of luxury hotels. We brought the finest to the masses. When something is of high quality, people are willing to pay. Cost versus worth. Our main flagship hotel was here in New York, obviously. The Masen Hotel was the place to stay when you came to New York. The only thing that kept us from monopolizing the city entirely was White Swan.

Charlie Swan had been one of my families partners, who a couple decades ago left the company after he mysteriously came into some money. He then used everything my family had taught him to start his own line of hotel chains, which became wildly successful. It had hurt Carlisle especially since they had been close friends when they were younger. Growing up my father always spoke of the how terrible their family was, and so I learned to hate them. They had swooped in on our territory.

I realized I had been lost in my thoughts when Emmett spoke up.

"So, you know what I heard the other day?" Emmett asked me.

"No, what's that?"

"I heard that Charlie's daughter is moving back to town," Emmett informed me. He must have been reading my thoughts or something.

"Oh really? What's her name again?" I asked. I recalled seeing her a few times when we were kids, but I heard she had been at a Swiss boarding school the last several years or something after her parent's very public divorce.

"Bella Swan."

"Huh. Have you met her?" I asked. I didn't really care that some new snotty teenage girl had graced the town. I had other things on my mind.

"Nah man, Ro…Rose had been telling me about it. Apparently it was in the tabloids." He rolled his eyes.

I snorted and checked my watch for the time.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay here and sulk in a bottle of Crown Royale with you, I have an appointment I need to keep," I told Emmett standing to my feet.

"Alright, let me know when you don't fuck her," Emmett chuckled lightly and patted me on the back.

"I'll let you know when I do." I smirked and walked out of the bar.

*****

925 Park Avenue, 18th Floor

BPOV

I paced the empty apartment anxiously awaiting my Romeo's arrival. Ms. Banner had texted me when he had received the invitation, so I assumed he would be here in any minute. I needed something to calm my nerves, so I ran across the room towards the wet bar. We Swan's always kept a fully stocked bar in all our homes. Daddy had purchased me this apartment as my homecoming gift. He was still living out of the Hotel, and there was no way I was staying with Renee and her new husband. Thankfully, he had also provided Ms. Banner. I don't know what I would do without her. Starve probably.

I poured a glass of amaretto over rocks and savored the sweet, nutty taste as it slid quickly down my throat. I needed to be on top of my game tonight.

There was a subtle knock against the hardwood door that made my heart leap. Quickly glanced sideways at the mirror and adjusted my mask and hair.

I drew in a steady breath before I pulled the door open, revealing my Romeo.

He was panting slightly out of breath and hunched over, bracing himself against the door frame with his right hand. I felt my stomach flip, when his perfect mouth turned up at the corners. I could hardly catch my breath when his lips came crashing over mine.

The blood rushed to my head making me feel light; my cheeks became flush with the crimson tint of blood, betraying me. This man tasted of the most delicious wine I'd ever drank, the sweetest delicacy.

"By the moon I vow, that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops," he whispered to me against my lips. His words fueled me with a passion to consume him; I grasped his bottom lip roughly between my teeth and bit him playfully.

I took a small step back and drew in a steady breath; beneath my lashes I looked up at him seductively. He too was panting with need.

"Swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circle orb," I whispered to him and walked over to the wet bar. Coming behind the bar, I poured out two shots of liquor for us; dropping a bit of "fun" into the mix. He stood silently for a moment as he watched my body felt alive as his eyes bore into me.

"Then what shall I swear by?" my Romeo asked as he walked over to join me. I pushed the small, clear glass full of liquid to the brim across the counter towards him.

"Do not swear at all," I whispered in a low voice before throwing back the cool liquid down my throat. Edward hesitated for a moment, his eyes on me, I saw him glance down to the shot, a bit weary. For a split second I wondered if he was the type that would party, before he threw back the shot.

I knew the effects wouldn't be immediate, but that they would come soon. I felt the hairs on my body rise as he stared at me intently. I wanted him and he wanted me; there was no doubt about that.

I watched him come around to my side of the bar, I needed to speak quickly, for I knew that once I was sucked into the sweet abyss of his taste, there would be no going back.

He grasped my face lightly, and cupped it in his hand, I felt his eyes on my lips, and I cast a downward glance.

"I have a few stipulations," I told him in a firm yet soft whisper.

"And they are?" his voice rumbled deep and low, full of need. It made me feel weak in the knees, but I steadied myself against the bar behind me and continued what I had to say.

"Masks, they stay on, always," I emphasized to him. He nodded in agreement and smirked.

"Okay then, is that all?"

"No. No names…no _real _names. No talk of the outside world. Nothing, just…this," I trailed off as I brought my lips to his and lightly brushed against them.

"Yes my lady," he whispered against my lips and then captured them roughly with his. I felt his hands dig into my hips and hoist me up onto the bar. My center was now level with his hard erection; I felt the rush of blood course through my body. The effects of the drug were beginning to take effect, I let my head roll back in pleasure as the room spun and my body felt alive.

I felt his lips trail a path down my neck and to my chest; I couldn't help but breathe heavily as his placed open mouth kisses over my dress. The sudden need to touch and feel every inch of his body overcame me, and I sat up and yanked at his tie to bring out lips together. His chest hovered over mine as we made out on the bar, he was tall and built well, he too would feel the effect momentarily.

I began to work over the buttons on his shirt, revealing a strong, broad chest beneath. I motioned for him to remove the shirt, but kept his tie on, just in case. His warm hand pushed over the straps of my dress, exposing my chest to him. I couldn't help but let out a cry when he lent down to capture my nipple between his lips. I tugged at his dark hair, pulling him closer. The sensations my body was feeling too much, the acute pain of need between my thighs was sharp. I ground myself against his length, hitting my clit at just the right spot. I shuddered at the pleasure it brought me and began to more aggressively hump him for my own enjoyment.

Spurring him on I felt my Romeo rub back against me as he grunted against my breast. I felt myself coming close to an orgasm, and while this felt unbelievably amazing I wanted to come with him around him. Shuddering I pushed him back just a bit to separate ourselves, we were both panting heavily as I made to work on his slacks. I needed to see him; I had never felt so hungry for this, my insides aching to be filled.

Pulling the zipper roughly down, I felt his cock spring forward and bounce against the back of my hand from beneath his boxer briefs. I hooked my thumbs beneath the waist band of both and shoved them down, only to expose the most beautiful piece of work. He leaned back slightly jutting his cock forward towards me. I lightly reached out to touch the head with my hands, the contact made us both groan. But this wasn't about him, I was feeling selfish.

I pushed myself back on the bar counter, so that my knees were bent and feet were flat against the surface. With my right hand wrapped around this tool, I pulled him towards me. I needed to feel pleasure, and I would use his body to do so. I pushed the hem of the skirt up to expose myself to him, and heard him gasp. Slowly I guided his length to my entrance, swirling the head around the moisture that dripped there. He grunted and fell against me as I teased us both. With a smirk I guided his up to my clit and rubbed him against me hard. The pleasure I felt made me cry out, as I circled him back and forth over. I felt him become anxious as the strokes began more wild and broad as we worked out a rhythm, he thrust the length of me, starting at my entrance and ending at my clit, and I kept a guiding hand over him. As he rubbed against me I felt fulfillment and a loss every time.

I felt myself climbing towards the edge, and knew it was time. When he descended his length to my entrance to thrust against me again, that's when, I stopped him, quickly guided him with my hands as he thrust directly into my channel, filling me completely.

"Fuck!" he cried out as he arched his back and buried his cock within me. I whimpered at the sensation of him filling me completely, I felt whole, alive.

"You little minx!" he smirked at me and thrust fully again.

"Oh fuck me!" It was my turn to cry out. I pulled at the tie that still hung around his neck and bare chest, motioning him to move again. I swear I saw a glint of victory beneath his mask, but I didn't care. I was the one who had won. I held onto his tie as he widened my legs and continued to pump himself into me. I knew I'd come soon, so I reached down between us and rubbed myself roughly with my spare hand.

"Oh fuck! Keep doing that," he moaned as he watched me masturbate as he fucked me.

I threw my head back again to give in to the feeling as his cock slammed into me. I felt my insides tighten with the impending orgasm I had been holding onto.

"Faster," I commanded him and yanked his tie. Following suit, he leaned back and found a new angle at which he could assault me. I heard our skin slap against one another as he thrust deeper and harder into me, my fingers danced quickly, sending me over the edge.

I completely let myself go as he kept his pace. I felt myself tighten around his length, sucking him inside me.

My orgasm must have pushed him close to the edge, as he grasped my hips tighter and plunged himself deeper.

"I'm going to…" he sputtered out hoarsely.

"It's okay…let go," I panted and he gave himself up. He collapsed against me over the bar; I instinctively wrapped my legs and arms around him and pulled him closer as we were still joined.

As my fingers found their way to play with the hair at the nap of his neck, I stared off into the distance behind him. I wasn't quite sure what happened here tonight; but of several things I was sure, one I didn't know who this man was, two, a part of me was warned against him, and three, I knew I would have to see him again, soon.

****

AN: Thank you for reading! If you liked it and want Bella and Edward to hook up again... then please review. hehe :)


	3. Act I, Scene II

AN: Thank you to laraisawkward for beta'ing this little diddy. She pretty much rocks. xoxo bb!

Also, a special shout out to all of my loyal readers and reviews. I heart you so much, you've no idea. :)

* * *

'Tis the way

To call hers exquisite, in question more.

These happy masks that kiss fair ladies' brows,

Being black, puts us in mind they hide the fair.

He that is strucken blind cannot forget

The precious treasure of his eyesight lost.

Show me a mistress that is passing fair;

What doth her beauty serve but as a note

Where I may read who passed that passing fair?

Farewell. Thou canst not teach me to forget.

-Romeo, Act I Scene I

BPOV

Central Park

I could see my breath in the cold winter air, and my lungs burned as I struggled for oxygen. My feet scraped against the concrete of the path. A small stone caught my toe, throwing me off balance for a moment. I righted myself and kept walking quickly; I sensed his presence behind me.

As I made my way through the park in my heels, I kept my eyes straight ahead. He was closing the distance between us, and I need to take cover. Scanning my surrounding, I focused on the arch of the bridge up ahead. Central Park was no place for young ladies at night, I knew this now.

Somehow my lead-filled legs carried me under the cover of the bridge. When I stepped into the shadow, my feet froze in place. Gasping, I tried to catch my breath. I knew he was right behind me, and I couldn't turn to face him. No matter how hard I tried, or wanted to.

"Don't turn around," the familiar voice spoke to me. "Put your hands up against the wall."

"Yes sir," I whispered hoarsely and moved towards the subtle arch of the bridge above. Gingerly, I placed my tiny hands against the cold concrete. No one would see us here, it was late and the cloak of darkness would cover us both. I could hear his panting, staggering breath as he moved towards me. My body shivered when I felt him press up behind me. My back instinctively arched when I felt him grab my hips. The fear I had felt was replaced with an innate need, a hunger. I ground against him, letting out a quiet moan when I felt his erection. He was ready for me, and I was ready for him.

I clawed my nails against the wall when I heard the metal pull of the zipper teeth.

"What do you say?" he asked me.

"Please," I arched my back against him again and threw my head back. "Please!"

I felt relief when his hand snaked up the side of my thigh, pushing up my skirt and coat with it. I realized that my panties were missing, but I didn't care. The bitter air stung as it hit my exposed backside. The touch of his frozen hand against my bare skin gave me goosebumps. He closed the distance between us, and thrust himself against into me. I wanted to cry out in pleasure, but I couldn't, my voice, it couldn't be heard.

He moved himself within me, and I tried to cry out, I needed to. The overwhelming sensation I felt was too much. I felt something there, just out of reach. Out of sight, I didn't know what it was, but I wanted it. My body, it seemed like I was floating just above myself. I watched the dark-cloaked man who hovered over me, and longed to see his face. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't, it was hidden in the shadows of the night.

Suddenly, my body began to tumble down. I felt like I was falling, fast, spiraling out of control in a dark abyss, until my body was slammed against at hard surface. The contact jolted me, and I heard myself cry out loud.

"Ahhh!" My voice had come back to me. _What the fuck just happened? _I wondered. My world was no longer dark and cold, but warm and white. I reached out and touched the stark white barrier that encapsulated me; it was soft and moved with my contact.

Realization of my surroundings overcame me. Panting, I scurried to release myself from this white linen prison, and yanked the material off my head, revealing a hardwood floor beneath my cold palms.

"Sonofabitch!"I cried out loud.

It had all been a dream. I pulled the sheet around my shoulders and crawled back onto my bed. I let out a long sigh, as I collapsed against the soft mattress. As my breathing steadied, sleep quickly overcame me once more.

****

EPOV

Masen Hotel

First days of school, they always sucked. At least this day was my last first day at this godforsaken school, I mused as I held up my tie, trying to decide on red or blue. The uniforms they made us were ridiculous. I mean honestly, the average household income for the student body was at least seven figures. It's not like the students would be dressing like the public school kids, we could afford designer clothes. My sister, Alice, had actually managed to negotiate with the school board on a few stipulations. She argued that it was a crime against fashion, the culture of New York, and a sin to not to be able to express ourselves. She made a fair case, and sort of won her argument, well, it at least allowed us a bit of wiggle room to "accessorize" our uniforms.

I opted for a vest, rather than suit coat today as it was still very warm out, and threw it on over my white oxford shirt. I cast both ties against my bed and chose neither, snatching my black skinny tie instead.

"Edward!" I heard the shrill voice of my sister call from outside my door, followed by the pounding of her tiny fist.

"Edward! We are going to be late and the driver has to pick up Jasper too!"

_Over, around, under, and through._ I thought to myself as I quickly tied my tie. I remained silent, refusing to acknowledge her childish display, and focused strictly on the person before me. Alice would have to wait.

Studying my reflection in the mirror, I looked myself over. _Neatly pressed shirt? Check. Stunning green eyes? Check._ I thought and gave myself and approving wink._ Perfectly disarrayed hair?_ I wetted my palm and pushed back a rouge hair. _Okay. Check_.

"Edward, I'm serious!" Alice shouted and banged on the door. "I'm going to get a key if you don't come out right this instance."

I sighed and grabbed my lucky fountain pen from atop my nightstand. It was a Visconti; I spun it between my fingers as I studied it carefully. It was my tool, my craft, my weapon. I enjoyed writing, so I wanted to be well prepared and what better way, then with the divine inspired proportions of the Golden Ratio for which this pen was handcrafted. With a body of walnut wood, and each facet twisted with white gold and encrusted with well over four hundred diamonds, it was a bit ostentatious, I know, but worth every penny.

I slipped it into my pocket and headed over to the door. Calmly, I turned the handle and stepped back out of the way of my sister.

"Good morning, Alice," I said to the gust of wind that past me by. "Fancy a glass of orange juice?" I asked her nonchalantly as I walked over the tray of room service and poured myself a glass.

"Orange juice? God, Edward, we are going to be late!" she yelled at me as she paced across the room. I signaled to her to wait a moment as I held up my finger, I tried to hold back a smirk as I slowly raised the glass to my lips. My tiny younger sister tapped her foot impatiently, her hands fisted squarely on her hips. She was wearing her typical school uniform, however, with an "Alice" flair to it. She wore the standard dark blue sweater vest over a usually long white button down. The shirt looked like it was five times too big for her petite body. She had a tie worn loosely around her neck, and her black stocking went up past her knee, topped off with little black pumps with tiny bows on top. I had to do a double take when I realized something was amiss.

"Alice, why on earth are you wearing the boy's uniform? Where is your skirt? Jasper's shirt hardly covers your ass!" I about choked on my orange juice when I noticed her outfit.

"It's underneath, if you must know! And actually this is your shirt! Now are you ready go yet?" she begged me.

I nodded my head and gestured for her to lead the way.

Our school was only five city blocks away from the Hotel, but my mother had always insisted we always get a ride to school. God help us if we actually had to walk or _drive_ somewhere ourselves. Alice had arranged for to take the limo on our first day of school, rather than the town car.

We stopped off first at the Whitlock's Brownstone to pick up Jasper. I liked Jasper; he came from a good family, a rich family, so I knew I didn't have to worry about him dating my sister for only one reason. Well, perhaps he was, but not for her money.

The Whitlock's originated from Texas, their family owned one of the largest oil companies in the world. Jasper…well when his family had moved to New York, he had swept all the girls off their feet with his gentlemanly ways and southern charm. I had to admit, he did have a way about him and I respected that. He also didn't present a threat to me, as well, he began to date Alice. He was the same year as me and having shared some classes, we had become friends of sorts.

I glanced over to my bouncing sister, when she spotted her boyfriend heading towards the car. I didn't know what Alice was going to do next year when we both had graduated.

"Alice, Edward! Good mornin'," Jasper said politely to us both as he climbed into the limo. I nodded and turned away as I saw him cup Alice's face and lean in for a kiss, I didn't care to watch my sister make out.

"Mmmm, Jasper!" I heard Alice giggle. I kept my eyes out the window as we drove through the streets of the city. This was going to be a long year.

****

BPOV

Hallway of St. Mary's

I tugged at my itchy plaid skirt, trying to pull it down. Seriously, who wore uniforms anymore? I glanced around me and noticed that everyone else had, well, spiced theirs up a bit. I glanced down at my Mary Jane's and white knee socks, typical catholic schoolgirl look. I looked plain and ordinary, not what I wanted on my first day of school.

"_A woman should be two things: classy and fabulous," _I quoted Coco Chanel to myself as I walked through the halls of school. Everyone I passed was, classy and fabulous, well put together, refined. This was not your typical American school. I checked my schedule for my first class, Spanish.

I noted that the school itself had a distinguished air about it, the floors were expensive polished stone, and the classroom doors were solid wooden doors with intricately carved details. The original light fixtures hung from the ceiling. Years of helping my father make some of the design decisions for his hotels had given me a critical eye.

I found my classroom and reached to turn the brass door knob.

_This is it. _

When I stepped into the room, I felt every eye on me. A few guys glanced up and gave me a wink, looking me up and down. I quickly averted my attention and tossed my long brown hair over my shoulder. I was not going to be distracted by the adolescents here.

I settled comfortably into my seat, and focused towards the front of the classroom, the teacher was not yet present and there was still a few minutes before class started.

"Hey," I heard a soft voice behind me and a tap on the shoulder. I turned around to see a smiling brown haired girl leaning forward in her desk. "I'm Jessica, you must be Isabella Swan?" I was shocked that she knew my name, and turned around in my chair to properly face her.

"Why yes, I am. Pleased to meet you, Jessica." I held out my hand to shake hers. I leaned in a bit further to whisper. "How did you know my name?" I was curious; I had hoped to remain anonymous for a few days, if possible. The fact that I was a Swan, well, it had not been without its repercussions at my last school.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Please, everyone knows who you are," she informed me. "We all knew you were coming over summer." She took out her cell phone and punched something in. I gave her a befuddled look, and tried focusing on the screen when she turned the phone to me.

She began to read the top headline, "Isabella Swan, Heiress to the Black & White Swan Hotel Corporation, comes back to America after—"

"—Okay!" I interrupted her before she could continue. "I see then." I let out a long sigh and folded my hands across my lap. Jessica flipped her phone close and tucked it back into her Louis Vuitton. I turned back towards the front of the classroom when I heard the professor enter. Reaching into my bag, I took out my Hermes leather agenda, and flipped it open to a fresh white page.

"Look, I don't mind…if you wanted to hang out sometime," I heard her whisper behind me. I paused and looked slightly backwards to address her. So far the only people I had really met in this city were useless to me.

"Sure," I whispered back, glancing briefly up to the chalkboard where the professor was beginning to write out a lesson plan. "Are you going to the Hamptons this weekend?" I had to ask.

"Yes!"

"Hola, siéntese por favor. Me llamo Señor Anthony," the teacher spoke up and addressed the room.

"We'll talk after class, and be careful with this one…he's a hottie," Jessica said to me in a hushed voice as the professor continued to speak. I shot a look to the front of the classroom and noticed what I hadn't before, this teacher was very good looking. His olive complexion and dark wavy hair were in stark contrast with this piercing blue eyes.

Jessica was right.

****

The rest of the morning classes were torture, English, art, and math. But I had made it through my first morning. Jessica had arranged to meet me for lunch and I wandered aimlessly down the crowded hallway to my destination.

I noticed that the students here, well they seemed to be curious about me, a few had actually introduced themselves. They were nothing short of predictable and boring in my book. Seen one debutante, you've seen them all. Practically every young man here thought themselves to be the world's most eligible bachelor. I could sense them sizing me up in their minds, and probably the size of my daddy's wallet.

"Isabella!" I heard the voice of a young man behind me, but I continued walking. The shuffling footsteps quickly caught up to my pace, and I glanced upon the smug face striding beside me.

"I was wondering when I would see you! I heard rumors that you were about the premise, but I hadn't seen you, so I was beginning to worry," Ethan chuckled and winked at me. "So you have lunch this period?"

"Yes." I straightened my back, and held my head up high, as I continued to walk towards the cafeteria.

"Excellent, me too. I insist you let me buy you lunch today," he added and escorted me the rest of the way.

I listened to him carry on, barely getting a word in edgewise, not that Ethan would notice. I got the sense that he was the type that rather enjoyed the sound of his own voice. So who was I to deprave him of the pleasure? I nodded and smiled dutifully as we joined the rest of our classmates out in the courtyard. Jessica spotted us and waved us over to join her.

"Hey guys, this is Isabella," she said as Ethan and I walked up. I did my best to remain cool and aloof as the small group of people perked up and acknowledged my presence.

"Bella," I replied and nodded.

"Hey, Bella, I'm Michael Newton." A short baby faced boy stood up and quickly straightened his tie as he reached out for my hand. "Or, Mike." He winked at me.

The next guy introduced himself as Tyler. He looked a bit more athletic than Mike. He simply nodded to me, but didn't get up from his seated position. Bastard. Then there was Eric, who also politely shook my hand. A tiny shy girl named Angela; I think I recognized her from one of my classes. And lastly, a cold hearted bitch named Lauren.

I could tell she was a cold heart bitch the moment I laid eyes on her. I knew her type immediately. She looked me up and down and studied me carefully. I could tell she was calculating how and why people were making such a fuss over me. She was sizing up the competition. I had seen this type a dozen times over. I would be her game, her conquest. She would try to out shine, out style, and out do me in every way possible. The funny thing is I couldn't care less. I didn't feel the need to compete; I found it trite and tiresome. A small detail I did not feel compelled to share with Lauren. That fact of the matter is, I had already won before she had even begun. I smiled and sat down beside her. It would be entertaining watching her feeble attempts the next few months, I could tell.

"Pleasure to meet you all," I said and glanced down at the food before me. I nibbled on a few carrots and a couple bits of a turkey sandwich as I listened to the conversation of the group.

"Bella, you will be attending the White Party this weekend, will you not?" Ethan leaned over a bit too closely for my taste as he asked me.

"Yes, I do believe I shall," I commented and took a large bit of my sandwich.

"Oh, I will be there too, Ethan," Lauren perked up and leaned over me to grab his attention.

"Great! I expect to see you all, I should hope," He chuckled.

"What about…um. Well, who else should we expect to see there," Jessica stammered out and shot a look upward towards the sky. I could tell she was circling around something else.

"Yes, Jessica, Cullen will be there," Ethan spat out. The group got a bit quiet at the sound of that name.

"Who?" I dared to ask.

"Edward Cullen! Surely you've heard of him," Lauren spoke up. I shook my head, unsure.

"I've been in Europe the last three years!"

"Oh right, taking cruises around the Mediterranean with the Duke. Rough life." She rolled her eyes.

"ANYWAYS!" Jessica piped up. "Edward Anthony _Masen_ Cullen, Bella, is the Edward of the Masen hotel corporation, which is why we are surprised you haven't heard of him."

I looked down at my plate of food and felt a rush of blood to my cheeks. I rarely blushed like this anymore, I thought I had been able control it.

"Oh." I said sitting in silence as no one dared to speak up again. "I mean, I've heard of the Masen's obviously. I didn't remember they had kids."

"Uh duh! They go to this school," Lauren said sarcastically.

"Not the best crowd for a sweet girl like you, Bella," Ethan said, and patted me on the back. _Sweet Girl? What Kool-Aid was he drinking from?_ I wondered.

"However, my parents love Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, so yes, they will be there," he added to Jessica.

I stared at the rest of my food, not feeling much like eating anymore.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to drag on for me. This school was supposed to be advanced; however, I found I had learned much of the material already from my boarding school.

When the dismissal bell rang I darted quickly out to my driver, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

I had some googling to do.

****

EPOV

St. Mary's, Biology

I knew the moment that she stepped into the classroom, that it was the infamous Isabella Swan. She looked like an Heiress, holding her with an air of grace and walked like she was gliding. Her nose so high in the air, I suppose she was trying to get a whiff of Heaven.

I watched her as she sat down in one of the seats towards the front of the classroom, far away from my seat in the back row. She probably wanted the attention I figured, all the boys would have to notice her sitting there. She drew out a small leather book to scribble her lecture notes; I couldn't help to strain my neck to watch her through the sea of my fellow classmates' heads. She seemed to actually be focused and understanding of the material that the professor presented to the classroom.

One particular head that kept bobbing in and out of my eye line was getting very annoying. I stretched out my leg and kicked the desk caddy corner to my seat.

"Emmett!" I yelled in a hushed voice. "Pay attention." Emmett sat straight up, his eyes fluttered wildly as he tried to play off that he'd been awake the whole time. The back of his hand wiped away any evidence of drool.

Shaking my head, I tried to focus my attention back to the lecture. I didn't usually take notes in class for my mind was like a safe, once the information was safely locked away, there it remained.

I lost track of the hour, and before I realized it, class was over. Emmett leaned over to face me when the dismissal bell rang. I tried to capture a quick look at the Swan girl, but she had already left the room.

He gave me a smirk before standing up to leave for the locker room. I wasn't sure what the look was for exactly. I had seen it before, usually when Emmett was up to no good. Once again I shook my head, trying to brush it off and followed him to get dress for soccer tryouts.

****

BPOV

925 Park Avenue 18th floor

My elaborate plan to research Edward Cullen had been thwarted by my sheer exhaustion. By the time I got home, all I wanted to do was tear off all my clothes and curl up under the cool sheets of my bed. When my head hit my pillow, I felt my eyes become heavy, struggling to stay open. As my mind fluttered into a dream like state, images flashed in my mind. The cool body pressed against mine. The ached that rumbled within me. The faces in the shadows…

It was already dark outside when I awoke several hours later, disoriented and confused. Ms. Banner had come and gone for the evening, she left of a plate of food on the kitchen counter top. Steak and potatoes. I sniffed at the food and pushed it away. I opted to mix my dinner instead and headed over to the bar.

"_Gin, a spot of lime, and soda,"_ I quoted to D.B. Wesson to myself. I liked my Gimlet's old school.

I took a tender sip and stalked over to my picturesque view. New York at night was something that would always take my breath away. I liked being so far above everyone else, like a bird, floating over the city. I watched the people bustle below me; it was like watching a movie with the sound off.

With the lights off in the apartment, I nestled into an air chair and stared out the window. I sat silently, sipping my drink as I observed. Adjusting myself, my legs brushed together and sparked a familiar feeling.

I caught my eye in the reflection of the window, and parted my leg's slowly. My body came alive as I trailed my hand down my stomach, and covered the nestle of curls that lay below.

I saw him come to stand a few feet behind me; he caught my eye in the reflection and winked. The knowledge that he was there, watching me, made me yearn. I spread my legs wider and dipped one of fingers in my own depth. It felt good, but it wasn't enough. Throwing back the rest of the drink, I set the empty glass on the table beside me. With my other hand I fondled my breast, grasping, tweaking, I desperately tried to bring forth the familiar need.

Splayed out before the entire city, I worked myself over vigorously as I stared down the masked figure in my window. Panting out of breath, I struggled to ascend. I needed to overcome this, I willed myself to obtain euphoria. Biting down hard on my lip, I watched as he chuckled and shook his head. He knew my efforts were wasted.

Exhausted, I finally gave up.

Falling back against the chair, I watched the masked figure dissolve as I gasped for air. My need was still deep, the fire the burned within me needed to be put out.

Before I surrendered completely, I crossed the room and pressed the speed dial on my phone.

"Yes, Miss Bella?"

"I need you to find that boy from the other night. Bring him here, masked," I demanded.

*****

Will someone please summon me Edward? Chop! Chop!

Haha... thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!


End file.
